Stay with me my angel
by EvangelineYaoi
Summary: Naruto est un jeune garçon joyeux, beau, timide, qui ne connait rien de sa vraie nature! C'est le jour de son héritage que tout va lui être révélé. Face à tous cela comment va t'il réagir. Surtout quand sa destinée et liée à celle de Sasuke. Sasunaru,
1. Chapter prologue

Stay with me my Angel

Prologue

Lors de la genèse du monde, Dieu créa la Terre, les Hommes, la faune, la flore… les anges et les démons. Parmi ces derniers, seuls les plus dociles pouvaient enfanter. Il y avait souvent des différents entres eux, car les deux groupes voulaient être les favoris de Dieu. Chez les démons comme chez les anges il y avait une famille royale, respectivement les Uchiha et les Uzumaki. Mais un jour les anges et les démons apprirent que l'un des leur entretenait une relation secrète avec une personne du camp adverse. Une guerre éclata au Paradis, il y eut beaucoup de morts.

Dieu, pour les punir d'avoir osé souiller son sanctuaire, les envoya sur Terre avec l'obligation de vivre auprès des hommes - tout en cachant leur vraie nature. Cependant, pour eux, ces punitions ne furent rien comparées à la décision de Dieu. En effet, Il avait décrété que leurs âmes sœurs seraient prédestinées, et que rien ne pourrait séparer deux amants, sous peine d'être détruits par le souffle divin.

Au plus grand étonnement des anges et des démons, leur vie se passait bien sur Terre, la plupart d'entre eux avait construit plusieurs entreprises et étaient aisés. Cependant, le bonheur ne dura pas longtemps pour les anges. Un groupe de démons assassins, nommé l'Akatsuki, avait décidé de s'attaquer à la famille royale pour prendre la couronne. Pour les protéger, le Conseil avait décidé de sceller ladite couronne sur une stèle où seul l'héritier du trône pourrait la libérer. Quant à la famille royale, elle partit du monde qui était le leur pour vivre cachée elle aussi parmi les humains. Depuis ce jour-là, les anges n'avaient plus de roi.

Cependant, un jour, lors de la réunion du Conseil, un oracle proclama :

Le jour de l'héritage du prince des anges, celui-ci devra reprendre sa place parmi les siens. Toutefois, il ignorera encore sa véritable nature car il vivra caché dans une ville, protégé par l'un des nôtres. Ce jeune garçon sera la clef de la paix entre les deux peuples divins.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : _Un bon début d'année_

Encore une nouvelle année de cours, mais - heureusement - l'ultime ligne droite. En effet je suis en dernière année. Je me trouvais en cours de maths, et j'en avais ras le bol. J'aime bien les maths, mais là c'était vraiment dur. Mon regard se promena dans la classe, et particulièrement sur mes amis, mes supers amis… je me souviendrai toujours de notre rencontre.

_Flash-back _

Debout Naruto ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu arrives en retard le jour de la rentrée ! cria Iruka depuis la cuisine.

Hum ! Ouais, j'arrive ! Pff la merde, pourquoi faut-il que l'on ait déménagé et que j'aille dans un autre lycée où je ne connais personne ?

Je pris la direction de la douche pour me détendre. Après une dizaine de minute sous l'eau chaude, je me décidais enfin à sortir. Je mis mon nouvel uniforme et me regardais longuement dans le miroir. J'étais tellement moche : 1m68, blond aux yeux bleu azur, trois ignobles traits sur chaque joue, et je ressemble à une fille. J'entrais dans la cuisine plus démoralisé que jamais, et m'assit en face d'Iruka qui m'attendait pour manger.

Alors Naru-chan, tu en as mis de temps ! Je t'ai préparé des ramens pour te donner du courage.

Je suis mort de peur ! Que va-t-il m'arriver si je ne réussis pas à m'intégrer ?

Ca va aller Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas ! Sois juste toi-même. Et puis de toute façon, Tsunade est la directrice de ton lycée, alors au pire tu passeras de temps avec elle, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu.

Mmh tu as raison, lui répondis-je en lui offrant l'un de mes plus beaux sourires.

Bon, il faudrait peut-être que tu manges Naruto ! Tu vas être en retard pour prendre ton bus.

Iruka était la seule personne qui savait parfaitement lire en moi, à mon grand désespoir. Je ne voulais pas l'accaparer avec mes états d'âme. Il avait fait tant de choses pour moi… Iruka est ma nouvelle famille, je suis son fils adoptif depuis la mort de mes parents, ceux-ci étant morts dans un accident de voiture.

Bon il faut que j'y aille, sinon je vais rater les bus, merci pour les ramens Iruka !

De rien et n'oublie pas de manger tout ton bentô ! me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Oui papa lui répondis-je en pouffant.

A ce soir mon cœur.

Je sortis de la maison précipitamment. Zut de zut, le bus est déjà là, _mieux vaut que je me dépêche_ me dis-je en me mettant à courir.

Attendez moi hurlais-je en secouant les bras, attendez moi !

Je pu monter dans le bus juste à temps, note pour moi-même : faire plus attention demain pour me réveiller à l'heure. Je m'assis sur un siège et pris le temps de souffler, puis relevais la tête et vis que tout le monde me regardais. Je devins rouge comme une tomate avant de baisser la tête, impressionné par tant de regards.

Excuse-moi, tu vas au lycée Konoha ?

Je tournais la tête vers la personne qui m'avait parlé, et vis une fille qui semblait avoir mon âge. Ses yeux verts rappelaient l'émeraude, ses longs cheveux roses et un large front lui donnaient un air supérieur, tandis qu'au contraire son sourire s'avérait chaleureux et rassurant.

Euh… euh oui je suis nouveau dans le lycée, bafouillais-je.

Je suis désolée d'être si franche, mais tu sais que t'es vachement mignon! s'exclama-t-elle tout sourire.

Quoi ?! C'est p…pas vr…vrai je ne suis pas mignon marmonnais-je, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse

Hum, tu vas te faire bouffer tout cru toi, si tu continues à rougir ainsi… mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te protéger, dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je ne savais pas comment me comporter, j'étais étonnement touché par cette affirmation. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par me faire manger tout cru?

Au juste, je me nomme Sakura Haruno, j'ai 16 ans je suis en seconde année. Et toi ?

Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki !

En entendant mon nom, Sakura se raidit un peu, mais je n'y fis pas attention et continuais de me présenter.

J'ai 15 ans, moi aussi je suis en seconde année. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de me protéger, je ne suis en danger, et puis j'ai rien d'intéressant ! m'exclamais-je en secouant les mains devant moi.

Sakura explosa de rire et me prit dans ses bras à nouveau, puis comme contaminé par sa joie, je me joignis à son rire. C'est dans cette bonne humeur que nous arrivâmes au lycée Konoha. Sakura me prit la main pour descendre du bus, comme si j'étais un enfant. J'avais un drôle de pressentiment au sujet de Sakura. Elle semblait gentille, mais il y avait une aura assez dangereuse qui semblait émaner d'elle, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Viens ! Il faut se dépêcher si tu ne veux pas que l'on soit en retard !

Oui j'arri…Ouah, c'est magnifique !

C'est vrai, j'ai eu la même réaction lors de mon premier jour. Viens, je vais te présenter à mes amis !

Elle me tira vers un groupe de personnes, mais je ne fis pas attention et la laissais donc faire, tant j'étais subjugué par ce magnifique établisement.

Salut Sakura-chan, ça va ? dit un garçon aux cheveux châtains avec deux tatouages en forme de triangles rouges sur les joues. Son attitude me faisait curieusement penser à celle d'un chien. Qui est cet Adonis que tu nous ramènes là, c'est ton petit copain ? Tu sais beau blond, tu peux trouver mieux que Saku-chan, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Comme un abruti, je rougis immédiatement, et le brun explosa de rire - vite suivi de tous les autres.

T'est vraiment bête Kiba ! Naruto je te présente Kiba, Shikamaru - fais gaffe à lui, il sait quand il y a quelque chose qui cloche par rapport à ce que tu dis ou tu fais - et Choji - ne lui dit jamais qu'il est gros, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Bon…bonjour, j'espère que le fais que je reste avec vous ne vous dérange pas, balbutiais-je en gardant la tête baissée, toujours aussi rouge.

Kiba et Shikamaru me regardèrent longuement, puis le premier s'avança vers moi et serra contre lui, frottant sa joue contre la mienne. Exactement comme un chien voulant un câlin.

Mais non tu ne nous déranges pas ! Hey ! Ça fait mal Sakura, ne me frappe pas si fort !

_Fin flash-back_

Depuis ce jour-là nous somme inséparables, surtout Sakura et moi. C'est la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, tandis que pour elle je suis son « petit frère adoré d'amour qu'elle aime tant et qui est tellement mignon » comme elle dit souvent. Ah la la, que de souvenirs… Je continuais mon inspection de la classe, quand mon regard croisa celui de Sasuke. Je rougis et tournais rapidement la tête. Je ne supportais pas le regard des autres, surtout que Sasuke m'intimidais vraiment. C'est une personne froide, sans cœur, mais doué, intelligent, et surtout beau. Tout mon contraire sur le plan physique. Bien sûr, je suis bon élève, je rivalise même avec Sasuke dans ce domaine. Autant dire que j'étais fier de moi !


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, tout d'abord je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragée et complimentée. Je tenais à vous dire que le post de chapitres ne sera jamais régulier, car étant encore au lycée je n'ai pas trop de temps mais il y un truc sûr : JAMAIS j'arrêterai ma fanfiction, vous me lisez JAMAIS, j'espère que cela vous rassure ^^.

**Je voulais vous dire que j'ai enfin trouver une BETA ! C'est vraiment génial du coup il n'y aura plus de faute !**Bon je pense avoir tout dit, suite à ceci je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

P.S : je vous prie de bien vouloir laissez des REWIEWS, ceci est peut-être banal pour vous mais croyez-moi, ces petits messages sont de grands encouragements pour les auteurs, ils nous poussent à nous améliorer et aussi à répondre à certaines de vos questions, si elles ne donnent pas trop d'indices il est vrai que le suspense est de taille, merci !

Chapitre 2 : Les pensées s'égarent

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Sakura se jeta sur moi avec un regard prédateur. J'avais appris à connaître les regards de celle-ci, et celui-là ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Naru-chan, me dit-elle la bouche en cœur.

_Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Je sens que tu veux quelque chose qui ne va pas me faire plaisir !

_Bah, je voulais que tu fasses le fameux concours cette année.

Je la regardais, effrayé. Le simple fait qu'elle me demande de participer à ce concours me donnait des sueurs froides. J'avais pu y échapper les deux dernières années grâce à l'aide d'Iruka, lors de ma première année, et à ma jambe cassée la deuxième année. Mais là, j'allais devoir m'y coller ? HORS DE QUESTION! Jamais je ne me rabaisserais à ça. Bon. Il fallait que je convainque Sakura de laisser cette histoire de côté.

_Grande sœur, dis-je en la regardant les larmes aux yeux, pour… pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse ceci ? Pourquoi veux-tu me faire souffrir, pourquoi tiens-tu à ce point à ce que j'attire les regards et la honte sur moi ?

Je faisais tout mon possible pour qu'elle me foute la paix, mais je vis dans son regard que tout ce cinéma n'avait servi à rien. Son sourire diabolique et son poing prêt à me frapper me firent tout de suite changer d'avis.

_D'accord, d'accord, je vais le faire, t'es contente ?

_Oh Naruto, je suis si contente que tu ais changé d'avis ! me dit-elle tout en frottant sa joue contre la mienne. Mais si jamais j'apprends que tu ne peux pas concourir, je t'envoie à l'hôpital, m'annonça-t-elle avec un sourire faussement bienveillant.

Je devais être vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT, masochiste pour aimer à ce point Sakura, elle qui disait que j'étais son petit frère chéri d'amour qu'elle aime tant, mais n'hésitait pas un seul instant à me frapper.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans grand problème, mis à part le fait que Sakura me bassina avec tous ses projets par rapport au futur concours. Je rentrai chez moi. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte, Iruka se jeta sur moi

_Alors Naruto, tu participes au concours ?

_Oui, malheureusement. Sakura, telle que tu la connais, m'a forcé et je n'ai pas pu refuser… Tu sais cette fille est vraiment dangereuse !

_Hum, c'est vrai. En même temps, il fallait s'en douter ! Tu veux goûter mon ange ?

_Non merci je n'ai pas faim, je vais faire mes devoirs.

_POV d'Iruka_

J'espère que ça va bien se passer, surtout qu'avec ce concours il va attirer beaucoup de prétendants. Il ne faut décidément pas oublier que quelqu'un lui est destiné. Naruto est naïf, mais il est aussi très perspicace à certains moments.

D'ailleurs, cette fameuse compétition va révéler son côté androgyne. Déjà qu'il est beau et qu'il attire certains regards sur lui, ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. En plus, c'est bientôt son anniversaire. Misère, ça risque d'être une année mouvementé pour lui comme pour moi. Par-dessus tout, je me demande ce que mijote Sakura…

_Fin POV Iruka._

_Chez Sasuke _

_Sasuke, aurais-tu l'obligeance de te lever ? Tu vas être en retard, vu que tu prends toujours une demi-heure dans la salle de bain.

_Merci Itachi, de ta compréhension, mais il y a un truc que tu dois comprendre : Va te faire foutre ! Si j'ai envie de prendre mon temps je le prends !

Pff je déteste que l'on me reproche des choses, c'est vrai quoi je suis quand même un prince, donc l'on ne doit rien me dire non mais oh !

_Après toi très cher frère… En attendant, je te rappelle que ton anniversaire est dans une semaine. Tu ne stress pas trop ? me dit Itachi avec un sourire démoniaque.

_Hum, de quoi veux-tu que j'ai peur, mon âme sœur ne peut qu'être une personne de goût, annonçais-je tout en prenant mon air hautain.

Itachi ne répondit pas, je déteste quand il fait cela, on dirait qu'il sait tout. C'est vrai quoi je ne stress pas, même pas du tout ! Enfin quand même un petit peu… oui bon c'est vrai je stress beaucoup. Je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais devoir vivre le reste de ma vie, et encore faut-il que cette personne veuille bien de moi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est un ange. Je rêve de lui tous les soirs, ce qui est normal vu que mon anniversaire se rapproche, et plus ce jour arrive plus le visage de mon amour ce dessine. Je sais que c'est une personne attirante. Mon esprit divagua pendant quelques moment, jusqu'à ce que je visse l'heure.

_Merde je vais être en retard, il ne reste plus qu'une heure !

Je réussis à prendre le bus à l'heure, finalement. Je déteste Itachi, il est parti sans moi, m'obligeant à prendre le bus ! Je m'assis et attendis….

… jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent sur un ange. Un ange aux yeux bleu océan, et aux cheveux dorés. L'incarnation pure de la beauté et de l'innocence. Cet ange c'était Naruto, un camarade de classe. Il avait l'air essoufflé, fatigué lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de moi. Nos regards se croisairent.

_POV Naruto _

Comme d'habitude je ratais presque toujours l'heure pour aller prendre mon bus, et comme toujours, je courais pour l'attraper. Il faut dire qu'avec cet exercice quotidien, j'ai réussi à transformer mes pauvres jambes frêles en magnifique jambes de coureur. Essoufflé, je rentrais dans le bus et m'assis pour reprendre mon souffle. Je levais la tête et vis Sasuke qui me regardait – évidemment, je rougis avant de détourner la tête. Je ne supportais jamais le regard des autres sur moi. Pendant le voyage je sentis que Sasuke ne m'avais pas quitté du regard et, gêné, j'attendis que nous arrivâmes au lycée pour pouvoir m'échapper. Son regard avait quelque chose d'intimidant, mais je me sentais toutefois comme protégé. Le signal tant espéré fut l'ouverture des portes, et comme un voleur je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Mais alors que je retrouvais l'air libre, quelqu'un me retint par le bras.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et à toutes tout d'abord je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragée et complimentée. Je tenais à vous dire que le poste de chapitre ne sera jamais régulier, car étant encore au lycée je n'ai pas trop de temps mais il y un truc sûr : JAMAIS j'arrêterais ma fanfiction, vous me lisez JAMAIS, j'espère que cela vous rassure ^^.

Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe, n'ayant pas encore de bêtas, il aura toujours quelques petites fautes qui vont trainer par ci par là, je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner. Bon je pense avoir tout dit , suit à ceci je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

P.S : je vous prie de bien vouloir laissez des REWIEWS, ceci est peut être banale pour vous mais croyez-moi, c'est petits messages sont de grand encouragement pour les auteurs, il nous pousse à nous améliorer et aussi à répondre à certaines de vos questions, si elles ne donnent pas trop d'indices il est vrai que le suspense est de taille, merci !

Chapitre 2 : Les pensées s'égarent

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Sakura se jeta sur moi, avec un regard prédateur, j'avais appris à connaitre les regards de celle-ci, et celui-ci ne me disait rien de bon.

_Naru-chan, me dit-elle la bouche en forme de cœur

_Qu'est ce qui ce passe, je sens que tu veux quelque chose qui ne va pas me faire plaisir !

_Bah, je voulais que tu fasses le fameux concours cette année.

Je la regardais effrayée, le simple fait qu'elle me demande de participer à ce concours m'effrayer. J'avais pu y échapper les deux dernières années grâce à l'aide d'Iruka lors de ma première année, et à ma jambe cassée la deuxième année donc impossible d'y participé. Et cette année je devais le faire? HORS DE QUESTION! Jamais je ne me rabaisserais à ça. Bon il fallait que je convainque Sakura de laisser cette histoire de côté.

_Grande sœur, je la regardais les larmes aux yeux, pour….pourquoi veut tu que je fasse ce ci ? Pourquoi veut-tu me faire souffrir, pourquoi tien tu à ce point que j'attire les regards sur moi, la honte sur moi ?

Je faisais tout mon possible pour qu'elle me foute la paix, mais je vis dans son regard que tout ce cinéma n'avait servi à rien. Mais son sourire diabolique et son poing prêt à ma frapper me fit tout de suite changer d'avis.

_D'accord, d'accord je vais participer à ce concours, t'est contente ?

_Oh Naruto, je suis si contente que tu es changé d'avis, tu vas enfin pouvoir participé à ce concours, me dit-elle tout en frottant sa joue contre la mienne, mais si jamais j'apprends que tu ne peux pas y participé, je t'envoie à l'hôpital m'annonça-t-elle avec un soit disant sourire bienveillant.

Je devais être vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT, masochiste pour aimer à ce point Sakura, elle qui disait que j'étais son petit frère chéri d'amour qu'elle aime tant, n'hésitait pas un seul instant pour me frapper.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans grand problème, mis à part que Sakura me bassina tous ses projets par rapport au futur concours. Je rentrai chez moi. A peine eu ouvert la porte, Iruka se jeta sur moi

_Alors Naruto, tu participes au concours ?

_Oui, malheureusement, Sakura t-elle que tu la connais mis à forcée et je ne pouvais refuser, tu sais cette fille est vraiment dangereuse !

_ Hum c'est vrai en même temps il fallait s'en douter, tu veux gouter mon ange ?

_Non merci je n'ai pas faim, je vais faire mes devoirs.

_POV d'Iruka_

J'espère que ça va bien se passer, c'est vrai que avec ce concours il va attirer beaucoup de prétendant, mais il ne faut surtout pas oublier que quelqu'un lui est destiner. C'est vrai que Naruto est naïf mais il est aussi très perspicace à certains moments. Ce concours va révéler son côté androgyne. Déjà qu'il est beau et qu'il attire certains regards sur lui ce concours va pas tous arranger, et en plus c'est bientôt son anniversaire. Misère, ça risque d'être une année mouvementé pour lui comme pour moi. De plus je me demande ce que mijote Sakura.

_Fin POV Iruka._

_Chez Sasuke _

_Sasuke aurait tu l'obligeance de te lever, tu vas être en retard, vu que tu prends toujours une demi-heure dans la salle de bain.

_ Merci Itachi, de ta compréhension, mais il y a un truc que tu dois comprendre : Va te faire foutre ! Si j'ai envie de prendre mon temps je le prends !

Pff je déteste que l'on me reproche des choses, c'est vrai quoi je suis quand même un prince, donc l'on doit rien me dire non mais oh !

_ Après toi très cher frère, en attendant je te rappelle que ton anniversaire c'est dans une semaine, tu ne stress pas trop me dit Itachi avec un sourire démoniaque

_Hum, de quoi veut tu que j'ai peur, mon âme sœur ne peut que être une personne de gout, annonçai-je tout en prenant mon air hautain.

Itachi ne répondit pas, je déteste quand il fait cela, on dirait qu'il sait tous, c'est vrai quoi je ne stress pas, même pas du tout, enfin quand même un petit peu, oui bon c'est vrai je stress beaucoup. Je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais devoir vivre le reste de ma vie, et encore faut-il que cette personne veut bien de moi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un ange. Je rêve de lui tous les soirs, ce qui est normal vu que mon anniversaire ce rapproche, et plus ce jour se rapproche plus le visage de mon amour ce dessine. Je sais que c'est une personne attirante. Mon esprit divagua pendant quelques moment, jusqu'à je vis l'heure.

_Merde je vais être en retard, il ne reste plus qu'une heure !

Je réussis à prendre le bus à l'heure, je déteste Itachi il était parti sans moi m'obligeant à prendre le bus, je m'assis et attendit.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur un ange. Un ange aux yeux bleus océan, et aux cheveux dorés, c'était l'incarnation pure de la beauté et de l'innocence. Cet ange était Naruto, un camarade de classe. IL avait l'air essoufflé, fatiguer il s'assit à côté de moi. Nos regards se croiseraient.

_POV Naruto _

Comme d'habitude je ratais presque toujours l'heure pour aller prendre mon bus et comme toujours, je courrais pour aller le prendre il faut dire que avec cette exercice quotidien, j'avais réussi à transformer mes pauvres jambe en magnifique jambe de coureur. Essoufflé je rentrai dans le bus et m'assis pour reprendre mon souffle. Je levai la tête et vis Sasuke qui me regardai, et comme d'habitude je rougis et détourna la tête. Je ne supportai jamais le regard des autres sur moi. Pendant le voyage je sentis que Sasuke ne m'avais pas quitté du regard, et gêné j'attendis que nous arrivâmes au lycée pour que je puisse m'échapper. Son regard avait quelque chose d'intimidant, mais je me sentais comme protégé. Le signale fut l'ouverture des portes et comme un voleur je pris mes jambes à mon cou pour sortir du bus. Mais lorsque que je fus sortis du bus quelque me rattrapa par le bras.


	5. Chapter 4

Coucou à tous, je suis vraiment désolée de ce magnifique retard. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre. Si ceci est le cas, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Donc voilà, je ne vous prive pas de la suite plus longtemps. Ce chapitre a était corriger par ma magnifique Beta : Virgo Slytherin, la plus magnifique et la plus gentille des betas ! Bref Action !

Chapitre 3 : Est-ce qu'un regard peut tout changer, Onisan ?

Le plus lentement possible, je me retournais vers la personne qui m'avait agrippé. Je priais pour que ce ne soit pas lui, surtout pas.

Eh ! Naruto dis, tu peux te retourner ce n'est que moi, me dit la voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

Hinata ! Ça va ? Lui dis-je en la prenant dans les bras.

\- Oui ça va ! Tu viens ? On va rejoindre les autres.

Nous y allâmes bras dessus, bras dessous. Je l'adore Hinata, je n'aurais jamais cru que je pouvais rencontrer quelqu'un de plus timide que moi. Nous nous entendons très bien tous les deux. J'étais heureux de la revoir, mais quand je sentis que quelqu'un me fixait, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me retourna. Sasuke. Mon regard croisa le sien… Pourquoi me regardait-il ? Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais arrêté.

Naruto ? Ça va ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Non ne t'inquiète pas, on y va ?

Elle serra mon bras et nous partîmes vers la cafétéria.

POV Sasuke

Je ne peux dire ce qui s'est réellement passé. Je suis là, planté au milieu de la cour du lycée et je ne peux me détacher de cet ange qui s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai vraiment mal au cœur, de le voir partir loin de moi me déchire. Cependant, je dois tout de même aller en cours.

Naruto était déjà en classe quand je suis entré, je n'ai pu détacher mon regard de lui. Je suis vraiment perdu. Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai envie de me sentir proche de lui, de… arrête Sasuke, pense à autre chose. Naruto n'est qu'un pauvre humain, jamais il ne pourra être ton âme-sœur.

Les cours sont enfin terminés, je peux me détendre ! Je prends mon portable pour envoyer un message à mon frère afin qu'il vienne me chercher, j'ai vraiment pas envie de prendre le bus.

_Tu viens me chercher Itachi ?_

_NON, débrouille-toi je passe un agréable moment avec Deidara !_

Tout à coup je sentis que mon corps lâchait prise, ma tête tournait et j'avais envie de vomir. Je ne pouvais même plus tenir debout, cependant je réussis tant bien que mal à marcher vers le mur de l'enceinte du lycée. Mais que se passait-il avec moi ?!

_Itachi je t'en prie viens me chercher, je ne me sens pas bien._

_POV Itachi (Demeure des Uchiha)_

Deidara, je suis désolé mais quelque chose ne va pas avec Sasuke. Regarde, dis-je en tendant mon portable.

_Itachi je t'en prie viens me chercher, je ne me sens pas bien._

Vas-y, doit y avoir un vrai problème…

Il y a effectivement un problème et je m'inquiète. Pour cause : c'est la première fois qu'il me supplie, c'est la première fois qu'il me montre ses faiblesses. Lorsque que j'arrive devant le lycée, je le vois adossé au mur, et me précipite aussitôt vers lui. A peine le pris-je prends dans mes bras qu'il s'effondre dans.

T'aurais pas pu venir plus vite, grand frère ?

Et il s'évanouit.

_POV Naruto _

Cela fait trois jours que Sasuke n'est pas venu au lycée, trois jours que je ressens en moi un vide dû à je ne sais quoi. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que je me sens seul. Le prof principal, Kakashi sensei, m'a donné la tâche de prendre les devoirs pour Sasuke. Voilà pourquoi je me trouve devant l'immense demeure des Uchiha. Je suis immobile devant le portail, et je n'ose pas sonner à l'interphone. Que suis-je bête ! J'aurais dû demander à Sakura de m'accompagner. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? me dis-je en pleurant intérieurement. J'ai une idée… je vais sonner à la porte, poser les cours et je vais partir aussitôt. Je sonnais donc et laissais les cours au sol, puis essaya de partir le plus vite possible… lorsque quelqu'un m'appela.

Eh, c'est toi qui est chargé de prendre les devoirs de Sasuke ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? me demanda un très beau blond.

Je dois _vraiment_ arrêter de faire des plans, à chaque fois je me fais avoir. De plus, je ne savais que lui répondre à l'autre beauté, la vérité peut-être ?

Euh…eh bien je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki et…euh…oui, bafouillais-je, je suis venu pour ceci. Bon, je… je vais partir.

_POV Deidara_

Uzumaki….Uzumaki ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais…mais la famille royale n'est pas morte ? Que s'est-il encore passé ? curieux… il n'a pas l'air au courant de sa condition, de ce qu'il est vraiment. Je pense que pour le moment, je ne vais pas interférer. J'ai l'impression qu'il en va de sa survie, surtout avec tous les dangers qui traînent ! Et puis, que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit vivant?

_Fin POV Deidara_

Non, ne pars pas, viens à l'intérieur ! Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais… Je me nomme Deidara.

Hum … Enchanté… Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester.

Non tu entres, t'es un ami de Sasuke alors tu vas à son chevet !

Quoi ?! Sasuke va si mal que ça ? Je… bon, d'accord, je vais rester. Mais un peu seulement.

Merci ! T'es mignon tu sais, quand tu rougis… Tu vas te faire manger tout cru si tu continues. Bon, je te laisse ! La chambre de Sasuke est au deuxième étage à droite.

D'accord merci… mais, euh, vous partez ?

Oui, je dois aller faire… quelques courses… me répondit Deidara sur un ton bien étrange. Tu ne pars pas tant que je ne reviens pas, entendu ?

Mais… ! Ah… bon, c'est entendu je suppose.

Je monte lentement les escaliers, redoutant le moment de la confrontation avec Sasuke. Pourquoi « confrontation » d'ailleurs ? On ne va pas forcément se battre, si? Bref, j'ai peur, c'est certain. Je suis devant sa chambre, et je n'ose à nouveau pas enter. Dois-je frapper ? Non, il doit sûrement dormir et je ne veux pas le réveiller. Je pousse la porte le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas la faire grincer. Je tombe sur une chambre magnifique : les murs sont couleur bleu nuit et les meubles tout de bois vernis. C'est splendide ! Je me retourne vers le lit, où je vois Sasuke suant, malade. Je file immédiatement vers lui pour essayer de l'aider. Je prends le linge qui est dans la bassine d'eau, et le lui posse sur le front. Fort heureusement, il se calme immédiatement. C'est un incroyable spectacle de voir Sasuke endormi dans son lit… Je ne peux me soustraire à ce spectacle, je suis comme hypnotisé. Je m'assoie sur la chaise à côté de son lit, et sans m'en apercevoir je commence à m'endormir.

Je suis dans une chambre… non, dans la chambre de Sasuke. Sauf que quelque chose ne va pas, je suis… non ce n'est pas vrai ?! Je suis nu ! Comment en suis-je arrivé _là _? La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et je vois Sasuke venir vers moi. Sasuke, entièrement nu, s'avance vers moi.

Mais, mais pourquoi… Je… Pourquoi t'es nu ? bafouillais-je en rougissant.

A ton avis ? de toute façon ce n'est qu'un rêve, alors nous pouvons faire tout ce que l'on veut, non ?

Si, mais…

Chut, chut, laisse toi faire… dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Oh non, c'est impossible, je suis maudit ! Je fais maintenant des rêves pervers avec dans le rôle principal mon camarade de classe… qui commence à se réveiller! _Il commence à se réveiller !_ Je crois que c'est le moment pour moi de partir, en évitant de paniquer au passage. Je le regarde, étendu sur son lit encore une dernière fois, et me dirige vers la porte. Toutefois, c'était sans compter sur une voix qui s'éleva dans la chambre.

Naruto.

Reviews please !


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou a tous, voici le chapitre corrigé par ma magnifique Beta Virgo ! je vous laisse le lire avec plaisir **

J'ai chaud, il fait vraiment trop chaud, je suffoque, j'étouffe, je n'en peux plus je ne supporte vraiment pas cette chaleur qui me brûle le corps. Il fait noir, je ne vois absolument rien et je suis perdu, est-ce un cauchemar ? Quelque chose bouge dans le noir, je peux sentir quelqu'un à côté de moi. Elle m'apaise, son odeur si délicate et attirante… Je me sens mieux depuis qu'elle est là, je sens que les bras de Morphée me tirent vers elle. Je commence à me réveiller, mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement, et je vois une magnifique chevelure blonde qui ne peut que lui appartenir, je veux qu'il reste, il le _faut_.

Naruto ?

Celui-ci sursaute, se retourne doucement vers moi, et nos yeux se croisent. Il ne bouge plus, nous somme maintenus par le regard de l'autre. Un seul mot pour le décrire… ROUGE. Il est magnifique quand il rougit.

Que fais-tu là ? demandais-je.

Bah, euh, je, que, com…

Stop ! Parle normalement, je ne comprends rien.

Je suis, euh comment dire ? Je suis comme qui dirait venu te donner les cours que tu as ratés.

Oh ! Tu es donc venu pour cela, c'est gentil à toi, lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire, oh il rougit ! Comme il peut être magnifique… _Non !_ Comme il EST magnifique.

Bon bah maintenant que j'ai rempli ma mission, il faut que je rentre chez moi.

Il se détourna de moi et partit vers la porte de ma chambre. Quelque chose au fond de moi ne voulait pas qu'il parte, je pourrais même dire que je refusais qu'il parte.

Naruto, attend reste… reste un peu avec moi.

Non mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il doit me prendre pour un fou. Naruto me regarde, stupéfait, avec des yeux aussi ronds qu'un bol de ramens.

Je, je suis désolé mais je dois vraiment rentrer chez moi, déjà que Deidara m'a forcé à rester plus longtemps… Mais je peux revenir demain si tu veux, je dois te donner le reste des devoirs, me dit-il avec un superbe sourire.

Naruto sortit de la chambre. Je restais là, assis sur mon lit, à regarder la porte que le blond venait d'emprunter. Pourquoi le monde disparaît lorsque que je le regarde _lui _? Depuis qu'il est dans ma classe, il ne cesse de m'obséder. Surtout depuis l'épisode du bus lorsque je l'ai vu monter à bord tout en sueur… Non mais à quoi je pense moi ? J'ai déjà un fiancé que j'aime. Non mais oh…

\- TOC TOC TOC, je peux entrer la belle au bois dormant ?

\- Dégage, Itachi, si c'est pour te moquer de moi !

\- Oh, je vois que tu as repris des forces puisque tu recommences à m'envoyer balader ! rigola Itachi en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'occupait Naruto peu auparavant. Sinon, ça va mieux ?

\- Oui ça va mieux, mais j'ai toujours chaud et envie de vomir.

\- Sasuke, dis-moi, qui est le jeune homme qui vient de quitter la maison ?

\- Hum, c'est Naruto Uzumaki, un camarade de classe. Il est venu pour me donner les devoirs. Mais tu sais, je crois qu'il y a un truc qui cloche car à chaque que fois que je le vois, je me sens bien. En revanche, dès qu'il part ou s'éloigne de moi je me sens perdu.

\- Es-tu bien sûr de toi ? me demanda Itachi.

\- Oui, sûr et certain, tu crois que je suis fou ?

\- Bien sûr que non Sasuke, je ne croirai jamais une chose pareille Après tout, dans notre monde, n'importe quoi –ou presque- est possible.

\- Cependant, pour les humains, nous sommes fous. Ils nous prennent pour des bêtes de foires, et ont peur de nous.

\- Oui, tu as bien raison, dit Itachi en rigolant. Repose toi maintenant, me dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Sous cette douce caresse hypnotisante, je m'endormis.

_POV Itachi _

Je sortis discrètement de la chambre de Sasuke, et rejoignis la cuisine où j'aperçus Deidara.

Alors il va bien ? questionna-t-il alors que je le prenais dans mes bras.

Oui, il va mieux, je pense qu'il pourra bientôt retourner à l'école. Par contre, il m'a dit quelque chose avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Tu vois le garçon blond qui vient de parti ?

Oui, Naruto, un très gentil garçon ! Je l'adore déjà, il a une aura si pure…

Oui mais attend, Sasuke m'a dit que sa présence l'apaisait.

Deidara se retourna dans mes bras si rapidement que je faillis prendre un coup de coude dans la mâchoire.

Quoi ?! Mais, non, ce, non, tu ne crois quand même pas… ?! Hum, attend, maintenant que j'y pense, cela me paraît normal…

Pardon ? Cela te semble normal, alors que ce n'est qu'un simple humain ?

Tu parles trop vite mon pauvre Itachi ! Tu vois, chez les anges, nous avons une odeur qui nous permet de nous reconnaître entre nous. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu reconnaitre Naruto. Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, c'est un ange et c'est aussi mon cousin.

Je ne voulais pas en croire mes oreilles ! Deidara, avait pu… Je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer ce phénomène surprenant. J'étais impressionné, comme toujours. Deidara avait enfin pu retrouver son cousin qu'il aimait tant... Il avait remué ciel et Terre pour le chercher depuis la disparition de la famille royale, et ce dès lors que sa famille avait était acquittée. En effet, depuis la disparition des Uzumaki, les siens avaient été désignés comme coupables mais il avait réussi à prouver leur innocence.

Naruto Uzumaki tu dis … hum, je vais devoirs faire des recherche sur lui, ainsi que quelques autres petites vérifications.

Ne lui dit rien, ni à lui ni à Sasuke. Naruto n'est visiblement pas au courant de qui il est, et de qui je suis. Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache pour le moment.

D'accord mon amour, dis-je en collant sa taille à la mienne tout m'emparant de ses lèvres. Ça restera entre nous tant que ce sera nécessaire.

**Review ! s'il vous plait ! Je vous en supplie ^^. A bientôt **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjours a tous et oui comme promis voilà le chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ce chapitre est corrigé par mon adorable Beta : Virgo, je la remercie pour son magnifique travail de correction ! Bref je ne vous dérange pas plus et vous laisse lire la suite de Stay with me my angel : **

_Pov Naruto_

Ce matin, je pris le bus pour aller en cours avec Sakura, comme chaque matin.

Alors Naruto-chan comment ça s'est passé hier chez Sasuke, quand tu es allé lui donner les devoirs ? Je te demande ça car si tu avais vu ta tête quand le Kakashi-sensei te l'a demandé, rigola Sakura.

En fait, je lui ai donné ses cours et j'ai dû lui expliquer certains trucs qu'il n'avait pas compris. Tu sais, il a beau rivaliser avec moi pour la première place, tout le monde a ses petites faiblesses, racontais-je avec un grand sourire.

C'est tout ? Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?

Je ne répondis pas, j'étais tellement absorbé par le souvenir de ce rêve que …

Ça va Naruto ? Respire, tu es tout rouge... Que s'est-il _réellement_ passé chez Sasuke ?

Rien, rien ! Tu viens ? On va être en retard sinon, lui dis-je en partant vers le bâtiment, pratiquement en courant et le rouge aux joues.

_POV Sakura_

Naruto est vraiment bizarre en ce moment. Je ne comprends pas. Avec ça, il faut vraiment que j'avance pour le concours. Désolée petit frère, mais c'est pour toi que je le fais. Tu comprendras plus tard. Ce concours est nécessaire –certes, je le fais en partie pour moi- car je t'aime et je ferai tout pour te protéger. Telle est ma destinée. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de te forcer la main, mais je fais cela car je connais beaucoup de choses, surtout ce qui se trame autour de toi. Et si je ne te dis pas tout, c'est pour te tenir loin du danger. Je t'aime.

Attend-moi mon ange ! criais-je en courant pour rejoindre Naruto.

_POV Naruto_

Comme hier, je me retrouve devant l'immense demeure des Uchiha. Je suis vraiment obligé de rentrer ? _Oui_ c'est vrai, j'ai promis a Sasuke que je reviendrais aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas trahir ma promesse. Mais j'ai qu'à trouver une excuse pour ne pas entrer ! Dire que je suis pressé, ou que je ne veux pas le voir… Dès qu'il me regarde, j'ai l'impression que je vais fondre. C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point le regard de Sasuke est surprenant. Peut-être qu'il voit tout de toi, qu'il connait tes moindres pensées ? Ah, il a un regard si intense que c'en est déstabilisant. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ?! Depuis quand j'aime qu'il m'observe ainsi ? Non mais vraiment, c'est impossible, il faut absolument que je parte et que je le vois le moins possible. Je me baissais pour poser les devoirs sur les escaliers, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. _Quelle poisse…_

Naruto, tu ne comptais quand même pas partir comme cela ?

Je levais les yeux pour voir qui me parlait, et tombais sur un homme qui ressemblais beaucoup à Sasuke mais en plus vieux et plus mature.

Euh… Non, bien sûr que non je n'allais pas partir comme ça, ah ah ah je … je … je faisais mes… lacets, oui mes lacets étaient défaits et je ne voulais pas tomber ! dis-je en riant avec gêne.

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire des plans et que je suive mon instinct, la prochaine fois !

Hum, aller entre ! Sasuke t'attend dans sa chambre, tu sais où c'est. Ah oui, et je suis Itachi, le grand fr…

Naruto ! hurla une tête blonde qui courais vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il semblait décidé à m'étouffer, mais en même temps je me sentais bien dans son étreinte, comme une impression de déjà-vu.

Deidara, calme-toi tu vas l'étouffer.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Deidara me câlinait comme ça ?

Je suis si content de te voir ! Ah là là, cela faisait si longtemps !

Mais on s'est vus hier…

Oui, oui, répondit Deidara d'un ton lointain, comme si cela faisait plusieurs années que nous ne nous étions pas vus… et que nous nous connaissions depuis toujours.

Calme toi et lâche-le, répéta Itachi en tirant Deidara par la taille.

Je les regardais se chamailler, puis la manière possessive qu'avait Itachi de tenir Deidara par la taille lorsque je compris !

VOUS SORTEZ ENSEMBLE !

_Merde Naruto tu ne peux pas penser dans ta tête ?!_

Oui, rétorqua Itachi en me regardant droit dans les yeux à la manière d'un psychopathe, cela te dérange ?

Non non, pas du tout, répondis-je en souriant.

Le regard d'Itachi se radoucit instantanément.

Nous sommes même mariés, ajouta Deidara avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

C'est quoi ce bordel ! cria une voie qui provenait de l'étage

Oh, tu devrais monter, c'est pour toi Naruto. Il est un peu sur les nerfs depuis que tu es parti hier.

Euh, d'accord, murmurais-je presque, hésitant et un peu effrayé.

Je montais les marches, puis me dirigeais vers la chambre de Sasuke.

Je peux entrer Sasuke ? C'est moi, Naruto.

Oui, viens !

J'ouvris la porte et rejoignait le lit de Sasuke.

Alors, comment vas-tu ? Tu te sens mieux ? questionnais-je en restant debout au pied de son lit.

Oui, je vais mieux. Viens t'assoir à côté de moi, dit-il en frappant légèrement la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Je rougis -comme d'habitude- en m'asseyant comme il le désirait.

Naruto, ne te fous pas de moi, d'accord ? Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'expliquer ce foutu devoir, car je dois t'avouer que pour une fois, je ne comprends pas.

Ah oui, bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on m'a demandé de t'apporter les cours, le prof a dû se douter que tu ne comprendrais pas forcément tout, dis-je en rigolant. De plus, qui s'en serait mieux chargé vu que je suis le premier de la classe ?

Tu te moques de moi, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, nous sommes ex aequo.

Si tu veux, mais en attendant c'est _toi_ qui _me_ demande de l'aide.

Attend tu vas voir !

Sasuke se jeta sur moi et commença à me chatouiller. Une bataille de chatouilles commença entre nous, mais étant plus chatouilleux que Sasuke et moins fort que lui, je perdis.

C'est bon, c'est bon t'a gagné ! criais-je, à bout de souffle.

J'étais sur le dos, étendu sur le lit de Sasuke. Lui était sur moi à quatre pattes, mais ne mettait pas de poids sur moi. Étonnamment, cela me dérangea. J'avais envie de le sentir contre moi, malgré mes tentatives pour éloigner ce désir irrationnel.

Je peux entrer ? demanda Deidara depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Sasuke et moi nous écartâmes aussitôt avant de remettre nos vêtements en place.

Oui, bien sûr entre, lui répondit Sasuke.

Je vous apporte du thé et des gâteaux. Et je voulais savoir si tu souhaitais rester pour le dîner, Naruto ?

Surpris par cette demande, je ne su que répondre.

Je… bah, euh, merci beaucoup Deidara mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec une amie, je ne peux donc pas accepter… Désolé, cela m'aurait vraiment fait plaisir.

Ce n'est pas grave, du moment que tu me promets que tu reviendras ! Sasuke, tu as intérêt à inviter Naruto à la maison fréquemment ! Je veux te voir souvent ici Naruto, crois-moi.-

C'est très gentil à toi dis-je, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer non plus...

Eh, ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Cela ne me dérange pas, et Itachi non plus. Quant à toi, Sasuke ?

Non pas du tout, tu peux revenir quand tu veux !

C'est très aimable à vous, merci beaucoup ! Bon, ce n'est pas que je veuille m'enfuir mais il ne faut pas que je m'attarde, sinon je vais me faire frapper, rigolais-je.

De nouveau, Deidara me prit dans ses bras, et pour la première fois je lui retournais l'embrassade. Sasuke, lui, me fixa droit dans les yeux avec une étrange lueur au fond du regard.

**Reviews ! S'il vous plait, je veux savoir votre avis sur le chapitre. Merci de me lire je vous adore ! **


End file.
